The Guy Next Door
by Jahebus
Summary: Previously posted.KagInu Sanmir sesrin ococ some ooc Language. My character Pru best friends with kag has a new neighbor but something seems familiar about him. Chaos will enter their lives along with secrets, love, and Freaky 8 year olds..and pancakes
1. Chapter 1: Santa in September

Today was like any other day. Kagome, one of Pru's best friends, was at Pru's house sitting

on the big comfy couch watching the big, flat screen TV. They're waiting for Sango, their other

best friend. These girls have been friends for awhile now. Ever sense they were about 10...

Flashback

Ms. Hanna, their 5th grade teacher, cam into the classroom, with a little girl, about the age

of 9, trailing behind her. This girl wasn't any ordinary girl her, her hair was brown with silver

tips and her eyes were violet. If you look closely there are golden specks dotted in her eyes. Ms.

Hanna stopped at her desk and turned to her class and said,

"Well class, it seems we have a new student today. Pru Kawasaki, transferred from a

school not to far from here. I know you all will make her feel welcomed." She smiled warmly

and looked down at Pru, which had been standing next to her. "Pru," she started, getting the girls

attention. She then looked at the class and continued, "You can sit in between...um...Kagome and

Sango. Kagome, Sango, please raises your hands for Pru to see." The 2 girls in question raised

their hands high and smiled a most welcoming smile. Pru spotted the girls immediately and walked

up to her desk to sit. Kagome, which sat in front of her, turned around and started,

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi and the person sitting behind you is-"

"Sango Suzuki." Sango budded in. "Is your hair and eyes natural?" asked sango with curious eyes.

"Uh...yea." replied Pru.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Kagome said amazed. Pru was a little shocked no one had ever said the way

she looked was cool or any other nice thing for the matter. "So, do you want to have lunch with us?"

asked Kagome with hopeful eyes. Pru thought for a moment and then said,

"Sure...I guess." The other 2 looked quite happy and sango said,

"Pru...I have a feeling this will be a beautiful friendship."

Back 2 Reality

(BTW PRU IS A YEAR YOUNGER THEN EVERYONE IN HER GRADE)

DINGDONG!!!

DINGDONG!!

DINGDONG!

"Will someone get the damn door?" yelled Apolla, Pru's aunt, from the kitchen.

"Why is it going somewhere? If it is we could always get another one." Pru yelled

back sarcastically as she continued to watch her movie.

"You're impossible." said Kagome as she got up to get the door. Kagome walked up to the

door and asked, "Who is it?" The voice from the other side said sarcastically,

"Guess."

"The Easter bunny?" asked Kagome even more sarcastically.

"No...But close." replied the voice.

"Um...my aunt Bee Bee?" asked Kagome.

"No...But your getting warmer...you don't have an aunt Beebe." said the voice.

"Um...I know...You must be Santa Clause!" yelled Kagome. Pru stopped watching the movie

by now and she started to watch the seen at the front door.

"Sense you know who I am can I come in?" asked the voice.

"Well if you're really, truly Santa, you should have presents. I don't see presents!" yelled

Kagome will a feigned pout. Pru couldn't help it now she was laughing so hard, her face turned

blue.

"If you open the door you might." said the voice. Kagome then opened the door to be face to

face with none other then Sango. She has dark brown hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes.

She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt; she had her skateboard in her left hand.

"Hey! You're not Santa!" yelled Kagome with fake disappointment in her voice.

"Oh my God, I'm not. Man, I've been living a lie all these years. How can I live with myself?"

replied Sang with sarcasm. Kagome stuck out her tongue and Pru just kept laughing away

almost in tears.

"So...what are you girls up to today?" asked Apolla, Pru's aunt, as she walked into the

living room.

"Um... we are going to the skate park...we skate...we come here...we skate...uh then I go

skate everyone home" replied Pru.

"Oh, pretty skate filled day." Apolla said jokingly.

"Yea...anything you want us to do?" asked Kagome as Pru gave a frustrated sigh."

"Um...yea I want Pru home by 4:00 to meet the new neighbors. I also want ya'll to pick

up the brat- I mean Aki from old lady Kaeda's. K?" explained Apolla.

"Got it!" Sango, Kagome, and Pru said in unison. They all started to run outside and

hop onto their boards, skating down the side walk, on their way to the skate park.

----------------------------

If this seems familiar to anyone, it was posted on here already. I have a REALLY old account and I lost the password to the old account. Then lost the password to the email address to the yahoo account for the old account. Then deleted the second email you usually put it in when you do loose the password to the email. For all of you who use yahoo and know about the secret question. I usually answer those randomly...and I forgot the answer to it. So, I just really took the old documents and well put up again. I really want to practice my writing so I am going to try **_TRY_** and finish this story. I cannot take full credit for this story. I had a co-writer and maybe will if she will help a little I will still have a co-writer. I know this story isn't the best in the world BUT I was a freshie no offense to freshman of any kind .

Jah


	2. Chapter 2: Aki! ?

Ch.2 picking up the abominable

At the skate park

"What do you wanna do now?"asked Sango as she looked around the almost empty skate park.

"I can't believe you have to ask." replied Kagome.

"The pit?" asked Sango.

"The pit!" agreed Kagome and Pru in unison.

A few hours later

Pru was was still skate boarding while the other two were sitting on the side watching.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Kagome.

"Um...Oh shit! Time to go!." replied Sango hurridly.

PICKING UP

Aki put her hands on her hips as Pru, Kagome, and Sango opened the door to Old Lady Kaeda's house.

"Well hello girls," said Kaeda, "I was just about to call your aunt, Pru."

"Yea…" Kagome answered, "Sorry about that…"

"You're late!" Aki shouted, "Again!"

"Don't complain," Pru replied. Aki grabbed her bag, ran out the door, and stomped her foot. She fished out a pair of blue roller skates.

" I have every RIGHT to complain! You're late for the third time this week. You know, Kanna's sister's never late!"

"Do I look like Kanna's sister?"

"Yes!"

"Well I don't care!"

"Yea but last time I had to walk home in the rain."

"Your point?"

"I HAD NO UMBRELLA!"

"Oh get over it."

"For some reason, Pru, I feel like we're forgetting something..." Kagome said abruptly.

"Don't we have to meet the new neighbors?" Aki asked.

"That's right! Damn it! I forgot about that!" Pru exclaimed,

"We have 10 minutes…" Kagome said, looking at her watch. Aki pulled on her roller skates.

"Will you hurry up?!" Pru demanded. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame me! This time it really isn't my fault!" she yelled, standing up and starting down the sidewalk. "Well," she said, looking at the three of them, "What do you want? An invitation? Let's go!"

The four of them raced down the sidewalk to Pru's house.

Aki's Imaginary friend Wheat: A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!? WILL THEY BE LATE?? WHO WILL THE NEIGHBORS BE??? WILL AKI SOAK HER SISTER'S BOYFRIEND'S UNDERWEAR IN HONEY??? Oops…kinda gave that away…now I have to think of something new…oh well… NE WAY!! I SHALL KEEP YOU IN SUSPENSE, B/C ONLY THE Wheat AND THE Jah KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!!!!BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…FUNNY………...wheat loves you all…bye!

WHeat

Jah says...O...k...

Wheat says: DOTZ! I'm CRAZY...SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jah: hey u took that from me! YOU! YOU! TAKERER PERSON YOU:-D

Wheat: n ur point is? SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jah: YOU COPIED ME N I SHALL GET YOU BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Wheat: MAKE ME!

Jah: make you what?

Wheat: I dunno but YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!

Jah: try me...

BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE !BYE !BYE! BYE! BYE! BYE N BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: New Neighbors

Chapter 3

The girls arrive at the house and now stand at the front door.

"Okay. Aki, no funny stuff." said Pru, with a dull look on her

face.

"Why sister what do you mean?" asked Aki with the most innocence

you ever did see. You would swear that you saw a halo over her

head.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't try anything. Okay?"

Pru scolded.

"fine sure whatever just don't make me touch them I do not

touch people that I don't know." replied Aki, boredom seeking in.

"Okay, everybody ready?" asked Kagome as she turned the knob to

open the big blue door. They walked in, going towards the living

room.

When you walked into the living room you were met with a floral looking creamed colored couch on you left.Sitting on the couch were 3 men, well 2 men and a boy around 17. The older man, who seemed about 45, was wearing a gray pin stripped suit. His hair was remarkable silver and his eyes were stunningly gold. The man next to him had on a royal blue sweater and white dress pants. He had snowy white hair much like his fathers. Golden eyes. His face was emotionless. The next man or boy had white snowy hair thicker and shorter then the other too. His golden eyes showed much emotion and he looked very bored. He wore a red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans. A bandanna rested on his head.

The women whom sat next on one of the arm chairs next to Apolla had on a bright pink suit that showed a little too much cleavage and was a little to short. Her blonde hair was put into a bun. She had blue eyes, must have come from America. Not that many blonde hair blue eyes people in Japan. Everyone looked at the girls as they came into the room.

"Hello girls." said a very happy Apolla.

"hi." replied the girls in unison.

"These are my nieces, Aki and Pru. Pru's friends, Kagome and Sango. Girls, These are the Takahashis." explained Apolla.

"The pleasure is all ours." replied Kagome with a smile that contained much innocence.

"Your aunt has told us much about you, Pru." said Mrs. Takahashi.

"Oh, she has?" Pru replied, assuming the worst.

"Nothing bad I assure you." Mrs. Takahashi laughed lightly before continuing, "She was just telling me that you have a magnificent artistic talent, you're a superb athlete, and she has also told me how darling the little one is." Aki smiled big and innocent after hearing this.

"Oh yes, she is darling. Isn't she?" Pru commented with slight sarcasm.

"Yes she is. She has also told me you'll be in you senior year. Yes, Inuyasha is also a Senior." explained Mrs. Takahashi.

"Oh wow, we could probably show you around the school." Replied Kagome with a friendly smile.

"That would be wonderful." Mrs. Takahashi taking another sip of her tea.

"Well sorry to run off but I have chores to do. It was nice chatting with you." Pru said as she started walking up the stairs.

"It's been nice meeting you, bye." Kagome said. The girls all walked up the stairs going toward Pru's room. As they all walked through the door way, you could see to the right was a stereo and a black desk with a black laptop. To the left was the unmade bed and the tv/dvd/vcr. The comfy black comforter, and royal blue sheets were twisted and the blue pillows were on the floor. Straight ahead from the door was a closet and the walls were white covered in posters. Right wall was black as was the left wall. The wall the girls had their backs to was blue. The carpet a lighter shade of blue with a black throw rug shaped as the crescent moon, Clothes thrown everywhere. You could find crescent moons randomly be found around the room. On the shelves, bed, chairs.

"So are we really doing chores." asked Kagome a little confused.

"No. I wanted to watch the Ninja Turtles." replied Pru.

"Okay...I'm getting on the net for a second." said Sango as she sat on the royal blue desk chair and turned on the computer.

30 minutes later

"Awww! Its over!" exclaimed an annoyed Pru. (An: you would be annoyed if the ninja turtles were over too.)

"Come on! Come on!" said Kagome trying to get depressed Pru off the bed. It wasn't working. "We gotta go down stairs..." Kagome trailed off then bust out with "Skateboarding." Pru ran down the stairs practically running over Sango, who just opened the door and started down stairs herself. Pru was about to run outside with her skate board when she realized she forgot it. She was starting to go back up stairs when she saw Kagome and Sango coming down with Pru's and their own skateboards in hand.

"Ms. Apolla, we have finished our chores. May we please go outside now?" asked Sango.

"Oh of course dears." replied Apolla.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, would either of you like to come with us?" asked Kagome with up most politeness.

"Sure..." replied Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but I have much work to do..." Sesshomaru relied.

"I wanna go!" Aki piped up.

"Aki let them get to know each other." Apolla argued, glaring at Aki for her sudden outburst. Aki gave the girls a fleeting look.

"Um...Aki why don't you go and visit Souta. He's home and he's probably bored half to death." Kagome offered, feeling a twinge of guilt for Aki. Apolla looked up at Kagome.

"Oh, you don't have do that, Kagome. I don't want to put you 4 out of your way."

"It's no trouble, really. I'll send her home with Pru when we get to my house."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry about it, Ms. Apolla. Souta will be happy to see her."

"All right then. Aki you may go."

"Yes!" Aki mouthed silently.

"Behave for Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh I will Aunt Apolla. You know me."

"Oh, they're just the most adorable children!" Mrs. Takahashi exclaimed watching Inuyasha and the girls leave. "Pru's so sweet and the little one's just so adorable. And they're so polite. Kind picture perfect."

"Oh yea those two are a real piece of work," Apolla smiled and replied, then murmured quietly taking a sip of tea, "let me tell you."Okay people tell me how you like it...sorry it short...and big surprise in later chapters...by the way people to tell you this now...I like dots...because if you haven't noticed before now.

5 reviews as always.

Sorry that the chapters are short...I'm just VERY LAZY...

-Jah-

HEY HEY WHEAT HAS SOMETHIN TO SAY!

Deep breath I am cowriter of a story! YAY! and remember, I try to make her do the chapters faster so i not lazy...she is...

WHEAT


End file.
